A birthday present
by lone princess19
Summary: a sequel for the my story 'maybe it's just me'..


**A/N: I'm back! I want to greet natsuki a loud HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I'm so happy for her! I wonder how old is she? Anyways, this is the sequel from my other story "Maybe it's just me" for natsuki's birthday.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

The sound of the chirping birds and the engine sounds of the car is what you will hear outside. The sun is starting to heat up the temperature. Suddenly, natsuki woke up. A loud yawn came out from her mouth. Then, she looks to the person who is sleeping beside her. She smiles when she saw this person. Shizuru was still sleeping peacefully, eventually by this time, she's already wake up now but it seems her dream very nice. _'I wonder what she is dreaming about.' _Natsuki thought when she saw shizuru smiled.

Natsuki carefully stood up and went to bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After she finish, she went to the kitchen and started to prepare their breakfast.

It's been 3 years since they married to each other and these past weeks, shizuru had been always waking up late. And this last Monday, shizuru vomit when she woke up. Natsuki was very worried that day. She told shizuru that they will go to the hospital but shizuru only told her that she's okay, but natsuki can't take off her worry for shizuru.

**

* * *

**

Flash back

"Thank you sir!" natsuki exclaim happily. _'Okay, the place and decoration is ready'_

'_I need to call chie. I'm sure she can help me.' _Natsuki thought as she pulls out her phone from her pocket.

"Hello chie!" natsuki said.

"_Yes?"_

"I need your help, can you help me?" she asks.

"_Sure. What is it?" _

"I need to find perfect fireworks for tonight."

"_Okay. But why?"_

"Later, I'll tell you."

Natsuki inhaled the scent of the beach before waking to her ducati.

* * *

"Thanks for helping chie! Your help meant a lot to me!" natsuki said happily.

"It's okay. Now I know why you're so happy today." Chie said while smiling.

Natsuki only chuckled on the reply.

"I hope she'll give you the answer that you want!" chie said. "I'm off! See yah!" then chie left.

'_You're just going to say hello and kiss her then told her to go!' _natsuki thought while she's waiting for shizuru on the living room of her mansion.

"Natsuki…" a Kyoto ben accented voice said.

Natsuki surprise how beautiful shizuru is. Shizuru is wearing a purple Sienna Dress Jacquard. Her jaw dropped when shizuru walk to her. Shizuru only laugh when she saw natsuki is very surprise. Natsuki immediately close her mouth and blush.

"Shizuru, shall we go?" natsuki said handsomely.

"Ara, yes my natsuki." shizuru answered.

* * *

The ride was nice because natsuki didn't bring her ducati because she uses her brand new car that her father bought for her when she celebrates her birthday.

When they arrived, natsuki told shizuru to wear a blind fold because it's a surprise.

"Ara? Where are we going natsuki?" shizuru ask while holding natsuki's hand.

"It's a secret, later you will find out." Natsuki answered.

When natsuki and shizuru is near on the beach, shizuru had a thought.

'_ara? A beach? Maybe natsuki's surprise was really great!' _she thought.

"We're almost there shizuru." Natsuki said.

When they reach the place, natsuki take off the blind fold from shizuru.

Shizuru's eyes watered when she saw the place. There is a board saying 'Will you marry me shizuru?' then she turn to see natsuki who was smiling at her while kneeing on her right knee holding a small velvet box.

"Shizuru, I know that we've been together but I want you to be my wife so will you marry me shizuru?" natsuki said.

"Yes natsuki." she said immediately.

Natsuki pull out the ring from the velvet box then put to shizuru's left hand's ring finger. Shizuru can't hold her tears anymore so she let it. When natsuki stood up, shizuru wrap her arms around natsuki's neck and kiss her on the lips.

They look to each other but interrupt when the fireworks show up in the sky. Shizuru smiled while watching the fireworks.

"Shizuru, I love you. Forever and always…" natsuki said.

"I love you too my natsuki." shizuru answered.

**End of flash back**

* * *

Shizuru woke up and she stood up knowing that natsuki was already up then went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth too. After she finished, she went to the kitchen to look for natsuki, fortunately she found natsuki in the kitchen waiting for her on the counter.

"Morning honey!" natsuki greet.

"Ara, good morning my natsuki!" Shizuru reply as she smiles

"Come on, I already prepare our breakfast." Natsuki said as she went to the table and pulls out a chair for shizuru.

"Ookini my natsuki." shizuru said.

"It's okay." Natsuki said as she takes a seat. "You're my princess shizuru, right?"

Shizuru blushed at natsuki's word. "My, you're really cute when you blushed shizuru." Natsuki said.

"Ikezu natsuki. You're teasing me again." Shizuru gave natsuki a cute pout.

"Really? You're the one who always tease me to death!" Natsuki answered.

"Ikezu! Natsuki is blaming me!" shizuru make fake cry.

"No! It's not like that shizuru." Natsuki said as she hugs shizuru.

* * *

"Natsuki, I'm leaving." Shizuru said as she kissed natsuki on cheek.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki said but shizuru already went outside.

"I'm going back soon!" shizuru said as she enters the car.

"I'm positively sure Mrs. Kuga." The doctor said.

Shizuru smiled at this. "Ookini doctor." She said.

Shizuru exited the hospital and went to the parking lot to find her car.

'_This would be a great gift for her.'_ Shizuru smile at this.

* * *

It was already afternoon when shizuru arrive at home. She saw natsuki playing PSP on the couch.

"I'm home natsuki." shizuru said as she gave natsuki a peck on the lips.

Natsuki turn off the PSP. "Did you already take your lunch?" she asks.

"No I don't, how about you natsuki?" shizuru said.

"Me too, I'm waiting for you so we can have lunch together." Natsuki said as she went behind shizuru and hug her.

"Ara, then I need to cook for our lunch." Shizuru said.

* * *

After eating their lunches, shizuru went to natsuki and hug her.

"Natsuki, do you know what day is today?" shizuru asks.

"No, what is it?" natsuki reply.

"It's your birthday! Happy birthday!!" shizuru exclaim happily.

"Oh geez! I forgot!" natsuki said.

"Natsuki, I need to tell you something." Shizuru said.

"What is it?" natsuki answered.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Just another information: shizuru pass the sperm snorting…


End file.
